‘Augmented Reality’ (AR) most often relates to a field of computer research that describes a combination of real world and computer generated data. Conventionally, AR employs the use of video imagery which is digitally processed and ‘augmented’ with the addition of computer-generated graphics. Traditional uses of AR have been primarily focused around the gaming industry.
Most often, conventional AR systems employed specially-designed translucent goggles. These goggles enabled a user to see the real world as well as computer-generated images projected atop of the real world vision. These systems attempted to combine real-world vision with a virtual world. As well, these systems attempted to interact in real-time via a three dimensional rendering. Unfortunately, traditional systems fall short in their ability to leverage the vast amount of information now available to users.
Other common uses of AR can be seen through today's professional sports. For example, virtual advertisements projected upon a playing field or court can be accomplished by combining the real and virtual worlds. For instance, projection of the first down or line of scrimmage markers upon a football field is but another example of combining real-world with computer-generated graphics. Yet another example can be seen in a hockey game where a trail or ‘tail’ is projected upon a hockey puck. This trail can show both location as well as direction of a hockey puck. While these sports-related examples are not traditional interactive AR, they describe a limited ability to combine the real and virtual-computing worlds to enhance a user experience.